to love and be loved
by PrincessRotation
Summary: Sam and Freddie have a movie night. Short and sweet, Seddie.


**to love and be loved**

**samxfreddie**

Since the break up, Sam had figured things would have gone right back to normal, like they did with Carly and Freddie. But this was harder than she expected.  
>She had been having some... feelings, strong ones at that. Not on purpose. She wasn't trying to make a move on him, she wasn't gonna be the one to do that. But, absent minded things that nearly blew the secret that she was still in love with him.<br>For example, if they were walking along together, and she was holding something in her hand nearest to him, she would switch the item to the other hand. When she first realized she was doing this, she was confused... And then she realized. It was because she wanted to hold his hand. Because, if he wanted to (she knew deep down he wouldn't), he could reach out and take it. She was making herself available.  
>Also, there was the pursing of her lips. When ever she looked directly at his face for too long, she found she pouted her lips a little. As if it would make him... Yeah. Even though there was no hope of him doing that now.<br>Little things like this, that were driving her crazy. Did he not notice the signs, small as they were? She wanted him.  
>And it wasn't like he wouldn't flirt back. Their body language was in sync a lot of the time, and sometimes when they sat together he would throw his arm around her... For five seconds. Then he would realize what he was doing and make it look as if he was stretching. He sometimes grabbed onto her waist to pull her closer, or put his face real close to hers... All tiny slip ups that meant he would retreat, embarrassed and awkward, meaning the evolution of their relationship had taken one step forward and then three steps back.<br>She felt like she was slowly being driven insane.

Then one day, they were hanging out together, just the two of them. Carly had made up some lame ass excuse to get out of spending time with the two of the trio that afternoon, as they were in a bit of a flirty mood and any accidental moves made on each other led to awkwardness... A fact that Carly full well knew. So she had left the two to themselves for that night.  
>It was decided that they would have a movie night. No food (a cause Sam fought against strongly and lost), no distractions, just them, some blankets, and a stack of horror movies.<br>It started off pretty normally. They were nestled up in their separate blankets, on Freddie's bed (his mom was out), sitting quite a bit away from each other. The moment the movie started there was gore, and Freddie shuddered. Sam looked across at his pained face and chuckled. 'C'mon Freddo! This is supposed to be fun.'  
>He smiled shakily, and she could only just make out his perfect features in the flickering light of the tv, since the lights had been shut off to make things more spooky. 'I can't help it Sam, y'know how I am with these type of films.'<br>She groaned in defeat. 'Okay, want me to turn these off Fredbaby?'  
>'No.' He said in defence. 'Just... Just c'mere.' He motioned for her to come closer... And closer she did.<br>He sat up against his headboard, slid the petite blonde between his legs, and rested his chin on her shoulder. They lay their legs out, tangling their feet together.  
>'You can protect me.' He mumbled into her ear. 'That okay?'<br>'Hey, if little Fweddie needs a cuddle to keep him from being scared... It's the least I can do. I am making you watch these after all.'  
>'Thanks Sammy.' He whispered, his arms creeping their way around her waist. She leaned further back into him, and they watched in silence for the next half hour except from a few winces from Freddie.<br>'You okay?' She asked after he nearly choked at an especially gory part.  
>'All good.' He chuckled nervously, and she giggled. (Giggled? What was happening to her?)<br>'You're the man here, you're supposed to be the brave one.'  
>'I am brave.'<br>'And if those monsters came out of that screen?'  
>'I'd protect you.' He said, tightening his hold on her, entwining his fingers with hers.<br>'That's nice.' She mumbled, blushing. Then she sighed. 'I'm kinda sleepy. I'll fall asleep here on your chest if I'm not careful.'  
>He chuckled (her belly did flips).<br>'Sleepy time?' He asked, his lips _almost_ brushing her neck.  
>'Sleepy time.' She agreed, leaning forward from his cradle and stretching. She yawned, and he rubbed her sides.<br>'You crashing here?'  
>'Of course.' She nodded, grabbing her blanket and looking around for something to sleep in.<br>He realized what she was looking for and pulled off his t shirt. 'Here, I know it's way too big for you... So you can use it as a sort of nighty okay? I'll go change into my pjs.'  
>She smiled gratefully, blushing as she tried not to check out his six pack. He grabbed his pjs and walked into his bathroom, closing the door. She discarded her clothes on the floor in a heap, knowing Mrs Benson wasn't back from her shift until 1pm tomorrow, and pulled his top over her head. It only just came past her butt, but she looked cute in it. She had her boxers on anyway... Oh wait! They were the ones that Freddie had let her keep when they were dating! What was she thinking wearing them tonight? He was gonna think she was such a-<br>'Are those my boxers?'  
>'Oh... Um... Yeah... I just kinda blindly pulled them on when I woke up this morning, I didn't realize-'<br>'They look so cute on you.' He said before he could stop himself. 'I mean... You look cute in my clothes... Wait, I mean-'  
>'Shut up, Freddo.' She laughed.<br>He smirked and sat on his bed, pulling her in between his legs again, this time facing him. He pulled her into a long hug, and then she sat back and inspected him, his arms still around her waist.  
>Before she could stop it, her hand wandered up to his jaw. 'You have nice jaw bones.' She explained, running her fingers along them.<br>He smiled. Then leaned.  
>Their lips pushed together softly, sweetly. He brought one hand up to cup her face and rub her cheek with his thumb. She sighed into the kiss.<br>They pulled apart. 'We're broken up.' She stated, shocked.  
>'Do we have to be?' He whined, running his hands across her back.<br>She looked down at his hopeful face.  
>'No way. We can be Seddie again.'<br>He smiled, and kissed her sweetly again before pulling her down into his embrace.

**idk idk idk**


End file.
